


Coffee

by softwareinstability



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, coffee shop AU, it should be gen but for a couple of suggestive lines, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwareinstability/pseuds/softwareinstability
Summary: A very short scene with Connor meeting barista Markus for the first time.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321751
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely person on tumblr who'd had a bad day.

Connor registers the voice, first.

"I'm so sorry, we're all out of that particular drink, can I offer you an alternative?"

Genuinely apologetic, the tone reminds Connor of his favourite sweater. Cosy, comforting. It pulls his attention from his phone and to the guy ahead of him in line, who's squaring his shoulders like he's preparing to make a scene.

"Maybe something from the specials board?"

"If I wanted something from the specials board, I would've asked for something from the damn specials board. Can you check again – what's your name?"

"Markus."

_Markus._ Connor files that away, pocketing his phone. He catches a glimpse of the barista's back – the white t-shirt tight across his shoulders – and swallows. He's not sure if it's better or worse when Markus turns back around a few seconds later. _Ugh. God, hot._

"Sir, I've double-checked with my supervisor, we're definitely all out of chai. Are you certain I can't-"

Connor flinches as the customer interrupts, ripping into Markus like he means _nothing._ But throughout the rant, Markus looks calm. Occasionally he gives a sympathetic nod, and eventually suggests trying the place just down the street instead.

Still muttering, the guy shoves past Connor and strides towards the door, followed by a few audible sighs of relief.

"Have a nice day!" Markus calls after him, and Connor finds himself at the front of the line.

"So you're out of chai?" He jokes, and Markus rewards him with a surprised laugh. The sound of it makes something in Connor's chest flip-flop.

"Can you believe that guy?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Are you okay?" His eyes, Connor thinks. His _eyes._ Captivated, the only thing that distracts Connor from that beautiful ocean of colour is the slight upturn of Markus' mouth. Immediately he stops thinking about how pleasant it would be to stare into those eyes first thing in the morning and starts thinking about those gorgeous lips and how they'd look –

"I'm – Yes, I'm alright. Sweet of you to ask."

_Sweet?_ Connor isn't sure that was what he'd been aiming for, but he supposes it isn't all bad if Markus thinks he's sweet.

"Uh, anyway, what can I get for you?"

_Undressed?_ Connor's brain helpfully supplies. He hopes like hell that the thought isn't reflected anywhere Markus might see. "Just a black coffee, thank you. Markus, right?"

Another wide smile, and Markus glances down at the tag on his chest. Connor had been trying not to look, but now his eyes are drawn there as well and honestly, he could swoon.

"That's right. So, tit for tat," Markus says, lips curving again impishly with the double entendre. "How about you give me your name?"

Connor blinks, slowly. "Huh?"  
  
"For the order, sunshine. I need a name for your order."

"Right." Stung, Connor opens his mouth to give it, but Markus goes on.

"Your number, on the other hand... That, I need for other reasons."


End file.
